The New Flocks
by Dracorex17
Summary: Max and Fang's flocks have gone missing and they're looking for new flocks. Itex is also putting together a special team that'll be able to stop Max and Fang once and for all. Plus, Max thought that Fang and Dylan were both right for her, but what if a new guy appeared and he seems better than both of them. What would happen? is is an open SYOC. I had to recreate this. Dracorex16
1. SYOC Form

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Mutations:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Appearance:

Powers:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

With Itex, Fang, or Max?:

Relationship? If yes, with who?:

Friends:

History:

Other:


	2. Character List

**Here's where the groups stand so far (The characters with no name next to them are characters I've made to fill in the spaces. If I find someone who would be better in a certain character's place, I'll switch them out. So keep sending those characters in ****J****)**

**Max:**

Richard Swiftfoot

Martin Heil(ViRepublic)

Martin Tigerson

Diana Baskov( )

Aphrodite Jackson

Gemma Walker(TashaTheDreamer)

**Fang:**

Wilson Lion

Alex Johnson(**signal123**)

Drac Steleson

Aria Munazov(Life-Just-Bites-Back)

Midnight Rose(Maximum Rose Ride)

Ivory Walsh(Headless Gummy Bear)

**Itex:**

tasha marino(h3rmi0ne)

Dakota Strongarm

Coty Simmons

Elizabeth


	3. Chapter 1

Fang opens his eyes to see the green leaves of the trees around them. He slowly sits up and glances around at his new flock.

Wilson, or Lion as they call him, was curled up next to Ivory. He was the youngest in the group and looks so innocent while sleeping.

Ivory was sleeping next to Lion with her arm around him protectively. She had a soft spot for small kids like Lion.

Aria, or Phoenix, is sleeping in a small circle of burnt grass. She was the funniest one among the new flock.

Midnight, or Rose, is laying in a dark patch of shadows. She looks very peaceful asleep rather than the cocky, sarcastic girl when awake.

Alex, or A.J., sleeps a couple feet away from him. Her dark blue falcon wings surround her like a caccoon.

And finally, Drac is leaning back against a tree fast asleep. His chin rests on his chest while his hood hides his face. Fang always wondered why he kept his hood on, but he never asked.

Fang stands up and moves over to the smoldering remains of their fire. He stirs the ashes slightly before adding more wood and leaves to it. After a few moments, a small fire was blazing.

There's a small shift to Fang's right. He glances over to see that Drac had woken up. Drac's feline eyesstare at him from under his hood.

"Breakfast?" Fang whispers, motioning to the pan and eggs that he had gotten out.

Drac shakes his head slightly. Fang frowns. This was getting annoying. Drac hadn't eatten in days and it was showing. His eyes were sunken into his face and his sweatshirt was a lot looser on him then when Fang first met him.

"Come on, Drac. You have to eat." Fang replies, starting to cook scrambled eggs. Drac shakes his head. Fang sighs.

The smell of eggs makes everyone else slowly wake up, except for Lion. They groggily glance at Fang and the fire before moving to surround the fire.

Ivory gently shakes Lion. "Lion? Come on, sweety. It's time to wake up."

Lion slowly opens his green eyes. He sits up and glances towards the eggs.

Rose huddle away from the fire. She glances at Drac. "Is he not eating again?"

Fang nods. "Nothing." He puts a little bit of eggs on 7 plates of eggs they had scavenged awhile ago.

Rose's eyes narrow slightly. "Let me try again." She grabs a plate and heads over towards Drac. Fang hands everyone a plate before turning to watch them. They had tried every day to get Drac to eat, but he just wouldn't.

Rose sits down next to Drac and offers him the plate. "Eat." Drac shakes his head. "Come one. If you don't eat, you won't be able to do simple things like walk or fight." She places the plate on his lap.

Drac shakes his head. He crosses his arms across his chest and lays his head back against the tree.

Rose frowns as she stares at his hooded face. Fang could almost see the gears turning in her head. What she does next shocks everyone.

After a moment of staring, Rose yanks his hood down, grabs his face, and kisses him on the lips. Drac looks shocked as his golden-colored hair and handsome features are shown, and she kisses him. Fang and the rest of the flock just stare at them with open mouths.

Rose pulls back after a moment and stares at him again. She carresses his check. "Now eat."

Slowly, Drac begins eatting the eggs on the plate. He finishes it a minute later. There's silence when he's done eatting. In thet moment of silence, A.J. sits up straight as an arrow.

Fang glances at her while Drac pulls his hood back on. "What is it?"

A.J. turns slightly. Her hearing was better than anyone else's. "Vehicles are coming this way. Sounds like..." At that moment, four monster trucks burst into the clearing.

Immediately, Fang, A.J., Pheonix, Rose, and Ivory all leap into the air and flap out of the way of the monster trucks. lion shouts in fear and alarm before hiding behind a tree. Drac growls as he rolls out of the way of a truck. He dodges the monster trucks easily.

Fang's about to tell the others to try and get the other two when three bacl vans roll into the clearing. Erasers leap out of the vans. Fang curses under his breath. He dives down and lands next to Drac. The others follow suit as Lion sprints into the middle of them.

At that moment, another Eraser steps out of a van. Fang freezes when he sees him. It couldn't be, but it was. Ari. Max's half brother and the person Fang saw die twice. Drac growls at Ari.

Ari grins. "Well, hello, Fang. It looks like we've got you and your flock. Now, it's time to finish you off." He raises a rocket launcher out of the van and places it onto his shoulder. "So, ready to die, guys?" He aims it at them.

Fang and the flock were frozen in fear. They just stare at Ari as he places his finger on the trigger.


End file.
